


Ghosts in the Dark

by abib918



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: Acerola's always called Nanu her uncle. She hasn't thought of calling him anything else. But what happens when Nanu goes the extra mile to make Acerola a part of the family..?





	1. The Fishing Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! And thanks to FrostedDaffodil for the idea! >:3

Everybody on Ula’Ula’ knew about Acerola. The cheery, happy-go-lucky Ghost-Type trial captain of the abandoned Thrifty Megamart. They knew about her sweet heart, and how she cared for the children of the Aether House, and the Pokémon they brought with them. They also knew about her… questionable parental choices. Ever since anyone who knew Acerola could remember, she had called the Kahuna of the island her uncle. Now, this wouldn’t be so bad, if the Kahuna was anyone other then Officer Nanu. His lazy nature made people believe was far unsuited to be called anything more than an acquaintance to such an energetic child, but she loved him, and even if he didn’t show it, he loved her.

And for good reason. He was the only parental figure she had left, after the death of her parents, and she… she just existed, and made everything better, in Nanu’s mind.

* * *

It was sunny, for a change, on Ula’Ula’, and Nanu was taking his niece somewhere special. That only he, the Kahuna of Melemele, and a deceased friend, knew about. Acerola was a bit confused, but also highly intrigued, when they reached the location, to say the least. It was a simple grove, with a large lake and a few old handmade boats sitting on the shore, fishing supplies littering the insides. She went over to investigate the boats, before finding something a bit odd on the inside, “Hey Uncle! This has your name on the inside! Did you make it?”

The old cop chuckled at her call, before padding over to check out her findings, “Yep. Me, Hala, and your dad. The three of us put together boats. Then we’d come out here and fish the day away. Or… do whatever dumb stuff we did back then.” His chest tightened as he spoke. _Your dad. That’s dead._ He shouldn’t be… but his daughter deserved to know. “You like it?”

Acerola’s eyes practically sparkled, “I love it, Uncle! This place is amazing!” She had to look around in wonder at the little grove, before turning back to her uncle. Her grin quickly dropped at something she saw behind him, but when it reappeared, she waved at… _something._ Nanu had to turn to see what was behind him, and immediately had to keep a straight face. It was _him_. Watching them. Smiling. He didn’t look sickly for once. Ace had turned her back to investigate her uncle’s old boat further, so Nanu smirked, and gave his old friend a half salute with two fingers. And then he was gone. The smirk remained, but the friend did not. Still staring ahead at where his friend used to be, he called back to his niece.

“Hey, Ace?” the girl perked up at the sound of the officer’s voice, “How’d you like to build your own boat, huh? I can show you how.” She nodded eagerly, and Nanu knelt down beside the boat, ready to explain all the work they were about to do. She was happy, and so was he. Nanu wondered if her dad was still watching them, if unseen. He wondered if he enjoyed the sight of his daughter and old friend having fun at their fishing spot. He hoped so. He hoped he was happy here. Arceus knows he used to be. The three of them used to be.

Acerola snapped him out of his thoughts by beginning building according to her uncle’s instructions, “How’s it look so far?” her grin spread from ear to ear, “Just like you told me to!” She’d let out her Palossand, Nanu noted, and she was off on the beach leading into the lake, probably looking for shells, as her trainer told him she liked to do. And the girl herself had not done bad, considering her uncle's vague directions before he'd spaced out. It just needed a bit of work. 

The cop smiled for once, before kneeling down beside the trial captain, “Lookin’ great, kiddo. Now lemme show you something…” and so he did. And he showed her one hundred other things, for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! Thank you all for reading the first chapter of this fic, and stay tuned for more!


	2. Out of Aether's Hands

Those one hundred things had finally made Nanu realize something. He wanted to see Acerola more then sometimes. He didn’t want her in the over-sanitized hands of Aether any longer, especially after last year’s… events. So, he sat down at his desk, and filed a petition to adopt the girl. Now that he wasn’t going between one of Ula’Ula’s many motels, he had a home she could live in, and call hers. And it took weeks, and he got a bit impatient, he would admit. Aether was stubborn, but Nanu was more stubborn. His home was checked at least five different times before they gave him an okay. He swore the only reason they didn’t the first time was because of the territorial Meowths that roamed the place. He wouldn’t be surprised if they gave the poor inspectors a run for their money.

And then there was more time spent decorating and preparing a room for its new resident. The girl's new bedroom was given a fresh coat of paint, and new furniture, thanks to Nanu's Krookodile having more upper body strength then his trainer. It was all set to perfection, and no detail was left forgotten. Of course, most of the funding for this came from David, even though Nanu _insisted _he could do it himself. But he couldn't overlook the help the extra funds brought. 

So when Acerola had finished watching the Aether children, Nanu came to pick her up, only to lead her _away_ from the station. "Uncle? Where are we going? The station is that way!" When she began pulling him back towards the police station, he simply kept walking, making the girl give up her protests and, defeated, follow her uncle. "Uncle... tell me where we're going!"

"It's a surprise," the cop began, "Do you want to have the surprise ruined?"

His niece, being only a little older then a small child, and enjoying a good surprise, didn't question further, but rather followed her uncle with a new pep in her step. The two made their way down a path past the Tapu Village, only to stop in front of a small cottage out in a quiet part of the woods. Nanu pulled out a key ring and unlocked the door, opening it up and letting himself and Acerola inside. "Welcome home, kiddo."

"Wait.." the trial captain turned to Nanu, "You can't be.. _serious?"_

"One hundred percent. And if you have a look here... you're officially my.. child? I guess." the cop shrugged his shoulders, before getting tackle-hugged by the ghost-type trainer. She was crying, from what he could tell. His jacket felt damp, and her shoulders shook. His comfort was awkward, an unpracticed hug and a few pats on the back, but it was genuine. And they stayed like that for a few good minutes before Acerola pulled away and went to investigate her room, gasping at the lavender fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, and then flopping down onto her new bed. 

And then the question Nanu had half been expecting came, "So... what do I call you now? Dad?" 

"Uh..." the cop, for once, had no response, and simply scratched the back of his neck, "Call me what ya want, kiddo. Whatever makes you comfortable." he didn't expect her to call him her dad. He wasn't, after all. He was just the one looking after her, since no one else would. Since her dad trusted him enough.

A warmth enveloped him, and the dampness made its way into his jacket again, before a small voice murmured into it, "I missed you, daddy..." 

Nanu's eyes began to water as he hugged her back. He could've sworn he felt a third person hug the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanu is dad, your honor.


End file.
